


The son of Ice and Fire

by Kryndiks1997



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryndiks1997/pseuds/Kryndiks1997
Summary: The omegaworld. Roose Bolton and Robert Baratheon has a son. He is special. Son of Ice and Fire.





	The son of Ice and Fire

I was born in the end of the cold, windy October of the year 1997 in the Kingslanding, in the royal family. However, I was just a king’s bustard, and for everybody’s surprise the king himself was my mother.  
He got impregnated with me very surprisingly and randomly during some wild drunken sex during the several day party held by House Starks in Winterfell. Why both of my parents ended up together they couldn’t evenc explain. In reality they had no traits in common and nothing held them together. They were both married to the beautiful women, had two children and believed that they were straight for all their lives. The only possible reason that I can find is some craziness in genetics. Both of my father's sons were bisexual and my mother's brother was gay. But still my parents were very different. Mother was holly, rough and very often drunk while my dad was always serious, while his mind was always on the work and he even looked sometimes terrifying while Robert instead always made everyone laugh.   
However, I did happen. I was born in the Kings Landing by Robert Baratheon by about the same time his wife Cersei gave birth to my brother, Tommen. So me and my brother came to be very close at age and at the early beginning we were extremely similar. In childhood we always had fun together playing with kittens and usually were bullied and hit by our elder brother, Joffrey and given manicures from our sister, Myrcella. I was happy with my siblings and loved my Mommy. However, everything changed when I was ten. By that time my Daddy decided to finally make me a visit. He enjoyed me and decided to bring me to the North so I would be able to spend there my summer surrounded my elder brothers and their friends.   
By that time Roose was single and lived in the Dreadfort without a woman but with his son and his another bastard.   
Domeric, my elder brother, didn't pay any attention to me. He was too busy with his friends, lovers and books. While the bastard, Ramsay, got extremely annoyed with me and said that I looked like a girl. He declaimed that from that day I would start taking part in every one of his hunts. Ramsay began with teaching me how to ride a horse and use a sword. After it our lessons progressed to studies of hunting and skinning dead animals.  
All summer I was extremely involved in hunting. Although, I was very surprised, in the beginning, that we were hunting not only for animals but sometimes for village men. However, I wasn't disgusted about it and even had fun of it. During one of the long hunts I got in trouble by finding my brother rapping some random village girl. When he saw me he stopped, quickly killed the girl and when he started shouting at me. I even got a little bit hit by my brother. After my punishment Ramsay forced me to swear remain silent and told me that rape is a normal behavior for Bolton family but not expected to be discussed. I have learned my lesson and have caped my promise.  
Summer was ending. By that time Ramsay started enjoying my company. He started to introducing me to his banermen and even to his twelve-year old lover Myranda. However, father was disappointed with me. He said that me and Ramsay are acting like mad dogs and would be always remembered as such. He returned me to the Kings Landing even earlier than he had promised and told my Mother that I started acting evil and disrespectful.  
However, my Mom wasn't mad at me and was glad that I started hunting. He decided that from that day, to Cersei’s disappointment, I would be the only child allowed to accompany him in his hunt. Robert’s kind of hunt was much more boring and normal than Ramsay’s and it was peace of cake for me. Joffrey has become jealous of me. However, he was too scared of my Bolton family to bully me. On the other hand, Tommen adored me and he was very excited to listen about my adventures. We became even closer to each other and I have taught him almost all lessons that Ramsay taught me. Although, I wasn’t that great teacher.  
When I was thirteen my Mother got severely harmed during the hunt. After several days he died making me extremely depressed. After his death Cersei forced me to leave the Castle. So I quickly congratulated Joffrey of becoming the king and send the raven to Roose.   
After several weeks, which I spend in my mother friend’s house, Varys, Myranda and Ramsay have come to bring me back to Dreadfort. They told me that Domeric has died as well and Ramsay even hinted that somebody poisoned him. That death made Ramsay the heir of Dreadfort and he was extremely happy and proud about it.   
We had a wild journey home during which I killed my first men and had my first orgy with some random men and women, whose names I have never knew. Roose wasn't very happy to see me back home. He was leaving to the war and asked Ramsay to take control of me. So soon Ramsay, Myranda and me headed to Winterfell, the place where my parents had mat each other, the place where Ramsay was supposed to torture some random Lord named Theon Greyjoy, whom my brother soon started calling Reek. Surprisingly, Reek and Ramsay became friends, Reek even started joining us in our hunts. He helped Ramsay win some castles for Roose and started having baths sessions with my brother.  
It was interesting to look at their both sick and dramatic relationship. However, I didn't have enough time for it. My other brother, Joffrey, was getting married and I was invited to the Royal wedding. I decided to ride there by myself because I was already sixteen and Ramsay had too much work to do instead of babysitting me.  
Unfortunately, I got horrible news during my journey. My brother, Joffrey, got poisoned during his own wedding to which I was late. I got very depressed by the news and went to the brothel to distract myself. To be honest, it was one of my first times in the brothels. I usually stayed away from such places having sex and drinking vine during my brother's hunts instead. However, that day was different, so I got drunk and hired a whore. A beautiful blonde guy about Ramsay's age, named Olyvar. Between sex he told me that he had just became an owner of this brothel after his boss Little Finger got married, which made my whore extremely expensive. I wasn't paying attention to money so I didn’t even notice it before he mentioned.   
On the morning he woke me up with a kiss and said that he liked me. He believed that I was a sweat boy and he mentioned that he would love to meet me again someday. Although, Olyvar added that I shouldn’t be too encouraged. He already had a boyfriend, some knight named Loras Tyrell. I was pleased by company of my lover and said that I would try to visit him again.  
When I came to Kings Landing, Tommen warmly welcomed me to the castle and gladly introduced me to the family of Joffrey's widow, Tyrell's. Surprisingly, I got very close with that knight, Loras. We were doing exercise together on the morning and usually after it we drank vine and talked. However, I have never been such close to him to have sex together or even kiss. Also I didn't tell him about Olyvar because I was afraid he would become jealous. I knew that it is different things to know that your lover is cheating on you and to know exact people he cheats with.   
Instead I started dating Margaery. She was so clever, nice and beautiful that I thought I was in love with her. We often took care of the poor together, helped wounded and walked in the gardens and we even once had sex during which I really wanted to make her pregnant to be able to have the right to marry that noble lady. However, Margaery’s grandmother, lady Olena got furious when she found out about our relationship. She told Margaery that I am a bastard and don’t disserve her and Margaery started paying more attention to my brother Tommen instead. Soon they got engaged. I was kind of upset about it. I didn't want to lose my girlfriend. However, I was happy for Tommen because I knew that he was too shy to get a girlfriend and was still a virgin.   
Near the time of my brother's wedding there was a trial against his uncle Tyrion. I wasn't very involved in it but I was really interested in one of his judges, Lord Oberyn Martel. That guy was extremely brave and furious warrior. He also had a reputation of maleficent poisoner and energetic lover with hundreds of bed warmers. I was really excited to see him in real life and was extremely surprised than I got a raven from Olyvar which was saying that Oberyn became used to visit the brothel in order to have sex with it’s owner. In that letter Olyvar was also inviting me to fuck him together with Oberyn. For sure, I couldn’t loss such chance. I was very inspired to see Oberyn so close and even to be able to share a man with him. We had a wonderful time together and after our night together I was hoping to become one of his constant lovers but, unfortunately, several days after our orgy Oberyn was killed in the fighting pitch, so I never had a chance to ask him about his feelings.  
Near that time, I got a message from Ramsay in which he was saying that he had become a Bolton, the heir of Dreadfort and the Warden of the North and that he would soon get married to the noble woman which he is sure I have seen before. I was delightful to visit my brother again. So after the Tommen's wedding I leaved Kings Landing. Surprisingly, Olyvar had decided to join me. He had broken up with Loras and his brothel was destroyed by fanatics. So he wanted to move to the new place with some acquisitions. I was glad to accept him.  
Together we came to Winterfell, where to my surprise I mat Sansa Stark, a girl who long time ago was Joffrey's fiancé and was living in my mother’s castle. My brother was excited to marry her and was preparing for their first night. Although, Myranda was very envious of Sansa and even threatened to marry another man in revenge. Me and Olyvar went to the Ramsay's wedding and I really wanted to stay with him after to observe his wedding night. However, my brother said that it is too private and that only Reek could stay with them. Why he had chosen Reek instead of me, I hadn’t known but didn't want to argue. So I went to the hunt with Myranda instead that night. Ramsay's bed warmer was feeling very furious and wanted to kill some bear.   
After that night Roose told me, Ramsay and Sansa another good news. His new wife got pregnant and was expecting the boy, his fourth son to be born. Some days later we also got new from Sansa’s doctor that she is probably pregnant too. However, the doctor was not very sure that Sansa will carry the baby. She was too thin and weak and hadn’t eaten enough.   
I was very happy during that time. Both of my brothers got happily married and Ramsay was even expecting his first child. Tommen was the king. Roose was married and expecting the boy. My ex-girlfriend was happily married as well. And me? I had Olyvar, two so different but equally amazing brothers and I was enjoying myself, writing poems, hunting with Myranda and flaying prisoners with Boltons. The only things with which I can end my story of those days are my families’ words: "our blades are sharp" and "our is furry". Those two slogans as well as two of my fathers by that time had become the most important part of me. I had become both fun-loving and outgoing as Robert and cold and violent as my father Roose and I loved it.


End file.
